


Starbucks discovery

by Barricadesatfleetstreet



Series: Look at that guy on the 10 [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander in Starbucks, Brief mention of Lams, I don't know what I'm doing, Starbucks, Technically the barista is an OC but he's not really important, around Christmas time, reincarnation au sort off I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barricadesatfleetstreet/pseuds/Barricadesatfleetstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is at Starbucks when he notices something rather strange about the 10$ bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbucks discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my other fanfic in this series. While I do recommend you read it, not having read it is not really a problem, it's a just a fun prequel after all and this series is nothing serious anyway. Hope you all enjoy it!

When Alexander walked into the Starbucks he didn't expect it to be as busy as it was. Everything in his body was telling him "go to another coffeeshop" and "go back to your dorm and make your own coffe". And yet. Here he was. Waiting in line for a christmas-y drink for the past 20 minutes. 

You see, back where Alex came from, Christmas just wasn't the same as in New York. You'd see Christmas ads on tv with snow and cold and people drinking warm things and that just wasn't how it was back home. He got the opportunity to get a typical movie Christmas thing and he was gonna goddamn get it and make the most out of it. John had almost killed him when he came back to their dorm one day to find Alexander putting mistletoe ALL over the sealing and a way too large tree in the middle of their way too small room. 

"Sir?" The barista directed towards him. 

Finally!

"Yes, hi, I'd like a.. Uhm I'd like a gingerbread latte?" His barista had light green eyes and black hair and oh God why is Alexander so weak? He had a boyfriend god damn it!

"With whipped cream?"

"Hell yes!"

"Size?" 

"What ya think" he winked. "Take a guess"

And the barista just rolled his eyes. "1 inch."

"Ouch!" Ah well, Alexander decided to drop it. "No really, tall please"

"What name?"

"Alexander"

"Okay Alexander, that'll be 7 dollars please?"

"Yea sure wait.." After a while of trying to get his wallet out of his pocket with his mittens on, he decided it was a lost battle and took them off. 

1 mittens - Alexander 0. 

And then he suddenly realized he had no idea what the dollars actually looked like. Sure he knew they were green with some dude on, but which dude? Did he know the dude? He quickly took out a 10$ bill and...

"Oh my God!" 

"Sir?"

"I-... Huh???" He stood there in confussion looking at his dollar bill, staring right at his own face, as if dollars now had tiny build in mirrors. Surely his mind was playing tricks on him!

"Are you okay? You suddenly got really pale? Do you need to sit down?"

In confussion he looked up to the barista and said "Quickly, tell me who's on the ten dollar bill?"

"Uhm-... Alexander Hamilton I believe? Hey! You kinda look like him!"

Somewhere behind him he heard someone mutter "God I hate tourist. They don't even know our history!" Which made it worse because Alexander was actually a US history major. 

"What did he do? Why am I-... Why is he on the 10$?"

"He was uhm-... Like... Secretary of treasury or something? I don't know man, I work at Starbucks, not a museum about the founding fathers?"

"The founding fathers? Wha-.... Who's on the- IS THAT JEFFERSON?" He quickly took out a 2$ bill because what even? 

"Yea? I don't know what you're doing but if you don't mind paying... The line's getting really long?" The barista looked even more confused than Alexander at this point. "Are you-... Are you drunk, dude? Oh my God, you're on drugs, aren't you? I don't get paid enough for this shit."

"Why is Thomas Motherfucking Jefferson on the 2$ bill? Why am I on the-... What?" 

"Uhm because he was a president and one of the founding fathers and-... Ooohhhh I get it!!! Are you cosplaying or something? Like that new thing everyone is doing lately? I thought people mainly did stuff like book and movie characters? You're one of the most original ones I've seen I must say!" The barista looked a little bit more excited now and Hamilton's face grew even more in confusion. What the hell is cosplaying??

"Wait-..." He took out all of bills he had in his wallet and looked at each one of them. Honestly he almost fainted when he saw his American History teacher, Mr. Washington, on the 1$ bill. 

"This can't be-... I need to tell Washington-... I need to tell my squad!"

"I'm- I'm sure you can break character dude, the line's getting really long and I'd appreciate it if you paid now.."

"God-..." He took out his phone and called Lafayette right away. "Laffy. Emergency meeting. Get Laurens and Herc there too. Hell, get Tjeffs and Jmads there. And Burr. Don't forget Burr. I'll be there in five okay?"

"Dude-... You're serious, aren't you? Again? Are you on drugs? Do you-... Did you just call someone Laffy?" 

"What? No! Look at this! I am on the 10 dollar bill!"

"Uhm right okay just... Pay? Please? I'm gonna get fired if all those people walk away because they had too wait too long!"

Alexander put his 10$ back into his wallet and gave the 8$ paid in 2$ bills. How could he possibly pay with a piece of money that had such a beautiful face on it as the 10$? And frankly, he couldn't care less about Jefferson. He saw it as revenge for the prankwar of 2015. Who paid with 2$ bills anyway?

He almost forgot his coffee and almost walked home right away after paying before the guy shouted at him to come back and get his coffee. When he saw his name written on the cup he got annoyed and almost forgot about his discovery. He swore one day he was going to write a strongly opinionated atricle about Starbucks and how they need to learn how to spell, but right now, he had an emergency meeting to host.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr! Broadwayuponastar.tumblr.com   
> I have one more idea for a oneshot in this universe so stick around!


End file.
